


Of Humble Mien

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would die for them, they said, not for his own glory, but for Gondor's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Humble Mien

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Humility" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/). Of all the characters, it seems to me that Faramir and Sam embody the virtue of humility the best--but I can't write Sam, so here's Faramir.

  
There were times when Faramir cursed his brother for leaving. Boromir had been the perfect Captain-General--wise, a skilled fighter, and with a touch of arrogance expected in a captain.  
Faramir was a skilled fighter, perhaps his brother's better with a bow. But he never claimed wisdom, and father and brother had taught him the folly of arrogance. He commanded because someone must; not because he wished to, but because Gondor needed him.  
But if you asked his men, they would praise their humble captain. He would die for them, they said, not for his own glory, but for Gondor's.  



End file.
